Fate - Revelation
by Jack555RIPper
Summary: "Behold, he cometh with clouds; and every eye shall see him, and they also which pierced him: and all kindreds of the earth shall wail because of him. Even so, Amen." / OC Masters! 5th HGW AU!


**Dear followers of mine, you are probably mad or confused or even disappointed that I wrote another story and not continuing Alive A Life and Game Start. The thing is, I need to take this off from my head. I had zero stock left in my brain and I need to clear all that**

 **My other stories are still on-going, and I don't left them and never will, no. In fact, AAL's new chapter and my DxD fics are at the climax. That's...a good news, perhaps? Old habits die hard. :P Y** **ou guys have to know that I'm a slow writer and lacks the motivation to write sometimes.**

 **Eeh, enough chit-chat. I'll demonstrate some minor things regarding this new story of mine. *Ahem* This is a story full of OC Masters and set in an Alternate Universe of the 5th Holy Grail War. If you're not interested in OCs and AUs, then I won't push you to read this. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside my OCs and this story. Please support the original work.**

* * *

How long have I been here? Drowning in this dark, empty realm?

I can't remember how long, and I don't even know when or how I ended up here in the first place. All I could remember was...

I had a desire.

I had an epiphany.

I had a vision.

...Ah. It was all taken away from me, wasn't it? Now I have nothing left. Floating here in this void...It does sound ironic. I have no place to go. No place to live. No place to achieve my dream.

Never again.

This is my destiny chosen by the cruel World. Injustice and ridiculous.

...

When will this ever end?

It feels like forever. I am alone. I don't know what to do anymore.

Someone.

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _"It's alright.."_

!?

 _"It's alright now..."_

...Who are you? It's warm. This sensation...It's nostalgic.

 _"No one will hurt you anymore. Let go of it..."_

Let go of what...?

Ah, I remember-

* * *

 **"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the ending, saith the Lord, which is, and which was, and which is to come, the Almighty."**

 **-Revelation 1:8**

* * *

" '-And I shall never bertray you. The God Himself had ordered me to protect you from harm. Those evil-doers shall be punished for what they did-' "

School. A place for students to learn a new subject and training themselves to be better for the future. A brighter future.

"You heard about the binge killer roaming around in Nishigawa station, right?

"Yeah, no kiddin'! My mom's told me to be wary about it. Man, she's so annoying!"

"Eww, the binge killer. I'm scared..."

"Scared? Heh, I wanna meet him and punch his face out of this earth!"

"What if it's a girl?"

"A girl? I'd do 'that' kind of things to her right on the public!"

"You're worse than the killer!"

Their laughters are filling the classroom. The teacher didn't start to lecturing the kids to stay silent like any teacher would, he just continued translating the page of a foreign novel I didn't know of. When I shot a glance on the cover, "Revelation of Humanity" is written there. The font it used was familiar. Typical 'Neverwinter'.

Had he had enough with the class and keep doing his job without caring? Perhaps. In any rate, the students will never shut up if this keeps up. But who am I to silent them? I'm just an ordinary student and I hold no power.

Generations these days...We are still 15 and yet they already looked like and sounded like matures. A prick ones that is.

I sighed while staring outside the window.

"Reigami-kun, please translate that last sentences."

The teacher ordered me out of blue. Of all people, he chose me and not them.

Fine, then. I reluctantly stood up and reading the words out from my copy of the book.

" '-Follow the rules created by the God. Repent and you shall be saved. But then Kyrie answered, where is my God? Where is He as I had to endure this everlasting pain?' "

Just as I finished, the chiming bell that marks the last lesson for today had been rung.

"Excellent as always, Reigami-kun. Class, don't forget to complete your task and hand it tomorrow at my office."

And the bell rung, everyone yelled 'banzai' out loud as our teacher goes out. Some of the students quickly ran out once they packed everything.

"R-Reigami-san..." An unknown girl called out rather with polite tone as she walked toward me. "D-Do you like to go out with me?"

"Sorry, I'm too busy." I swiftly denied her offer and head out of the room. It didn't take me a while to exit the school.

She tried to confess her love to me. Even an idiot could tell that. That was the 13th girl. By heavens, she should have known that telling this so-called "love confession" to me is useless.

What's the point of hanging out with a girl or a boy anyways? We're still in highschool and we should focus ourselves on the class subjects; not dating. It's just a complete waste of time.

" _This morning. Two young man and woman had been found murdered brutally near Hamegawa plaza._ "

My eyes were darted at the news on the building as I, along with the rest of the pedestrians, are waiting for the traffic green light to stop. The screen is big enough for the entire world to see.

" _Judging by the MO as the victims' throat were slashed open, police suspected that the murderer is none other than the infamous binge killer. Not only that, the female victim's stomach was skillfully dissected and several organs reported missing-"_

Each and every day. The same incident happened over and over again. Lives of the people are decreasing one by one.

The city where we live, Tokyo isn't a safest town anymore like before when I was a kid. The air has become different. Well, I could say the same to the entire world. Everyone else, even the government, are useless. Within the eyes of criminal, the law meant nothing for these scums, they like to do whatever they want - whenever they want. Other than money, did they do it for own selfish joy? Just how? Taking lives of the innocents can bring you happiness? That's madness; it makes zero sense.

Police forces had also promised us to find and put them into justice court. Nothing but lies they have spouted. It only meant to calm the citizens down and their effort were perhaps fruitless to the people who doesn't even care about themselves or others.

I directed my sullen gaze back just as the green light flashed. I crossed the road.

This World...

 **Rebirth**

"...has become Hell." I muttered out loud.

"...Elle?"

My shoulders jumped as the emotionless voice from my side snapped me out from my thoughts. I was completely caught in surprise. I waved my hands suddenly at her.

"O-Oh, it's nothing! Nothing, I tell you! Ahaha!" I scratched my blonde hair and smiled wryly. Now she's looking at me strangely.

" 'Has become Hell'?" She asked suspiciously.

"I-I already told you. I was in my mind making...Poem."

Aah, no...Her face doesn't waver and remain impassive as ever. C'mon, Elle, think about something! We are in the driving on the road inside a Porsche and it's snowing, which is miserably cold here in London, and...

Oh, I know!

"L-Look, the light's green! Gas it, Michelle, gas it!" I enthusiastically pointed, almost shouted, to the dark blonde woman behind the wheels. She didn't comply, just sighed and driving the vehicle normally.

Phew, lucky me. Looks like my diversion worked smooth-

"Explain it now."

Ugh...Nope.

I looked troubled and placing my hands behind my head, relaxing myself. "You see, aunt. It's just another secrets of mine so, yeah..."

To my relief, she let out a small giggle. "Good. Keeping a secret is the first step of being a splendid magician."

"Oh, right..." I muttered while staring outside the window. Enjoying the view of Clock Tower. It may look astounding on the outside. On the inside, it's not quite nice. Don't judge a book by its cover, indeed. If I had a choice of attending at that place or any normal class, I would choose the latter.

My life here in London wouldn't be better. But I felt like there are millions of changes in this city these past few days. They said something about "moving democracies" or something like that. I'm not into politics so I'm not so sure about it.

"You have done a great work at the Clock Tower today. As the head of Lawlium, you need to be proud of yourself."

Nice praise coming from you, Michelle, but it won't lift my spirit. To his death, I was forced to took the responsibilities of my family. I took his place and carrying the burden at 15. I'm still under age, and nobody even cares. Not even my aunt. Well, maybe a bit. And what great work? I barely did anything.

I wanted to live normally...But, I'm acting like my personal issues are nothing to me and keep continuing my work. Complaining about everything will never work. What I have to do now is to follow the river. If I'm fed up with these stuffs, that'd bring my family's name down.

Only a few magi know about Lawlium. Our origin was from somewhere near Sweden. We used to be well known, until Einzberns, Tohsakas and followed by others had overshadowed us. Our magical circuits have gone low throughout the years. To bring back our reputation was my father's dream. And now it's all up to me to continue his legacy.

Not saying that I'm alone, I have my aunt who supports me, Michelle. She's my old man's best friend, and a former rival. As he was busy with everything, she raised me and taught me how magic works, and my control with magical circuit has increased bit by bit. Although strict, Michelle has a motherly side, sometimes.

First teaching me about the basics, like healing and then, we went to the harder part, practicing elements. Other than wind, which is my family's source of pride, I've been learning about Water and Fire as well. It's tough and takes ages to master them - decades even. I heard some died trying and some received the title of Average One. If you're some sort of prodigy, you might become famous. Thus becoming a valuable person of interest to the Mage Association. I'm not aiming for that big and I probably will remain skeptical about getting the achievement.

My mother? She's alive and well. I...forget it, I don't want to talk about her.

"..."

As we stopped in front of the red light, my eyes glued at a kid playing with his mom and dad at the wooden bench, not bothering with the cold outside as they're heated by thick jackets. Seeing them happy together makes me wondering again why fate had put me this way.

No fair. It's no fair at all...I should have been like that kid; living happily together, but not this. I don't want this.

"Is there something wrong again, Elle?" A sudden voice woke me up from my delusion. I shook my head side to side without saying anything while keeping my gaze out of the window. "Silencing yourself like that means you've something in your mind right now. Just talk to me, I'm all ears."

Michelle had put motherly persona again. It's not unusual and I know I won't escape easily. Leaves me no choice but to tell the truth. I breathed in slowly. Here goes nothing.

"Have you ever thought of...restarting everything?"

"Like starting from zero?"

"Exactly." I nodded. "You know, Michelle. Right when father died - after I became the head of the family. I wasn't really ready. It was unexpected for me and all I had to do was to accept everything without knowing."

She glanced at me. A small concern look was on her face. "Yes, I understand. But, sooner or later after you've grown up, you have to take his place too, no matter what. There's no escaping this."

"...Yeah." I muttered and stared back at the family. "Yeah, you're right."

When I saw the father tossing his son up to the air and catches him without a sweat, seeing the kid let out a joyish smile like that, it put my face a sincere smile.

Michelle noticed me looking at them and hummed slightly. "Ah, I see. You're jealous, aren't you?"

I slightly startled. "Eh? Oh no, no, I'm not. It's just...whenever I see a kid cheery like that, it makes me happy, somehow."

"Fond of children? Since when?"

"Uhm...I don't know?"

Michelle sighed and starts driving the car again. "If you keep it like this, you might actually become a pedophile."

"Hey, I won't! Wait, why is liking a children considered as a pedo!? It doesn't make any sense!" I blurted out before crossing my arms while pondering. "Well, if I were obsessed with kids too much, I may become one...B-But this one's different! I don't love kids, I just like them!"

"Aren't they the same thing? You better stop becoming a creep...I'm really concerned about your mental health."

"I'm fine. It's just you having a misunderstanding, that's all." In the end, my aunt chuckled almost loudly and I sighed. "Sometimes, I hate your sense of humour, Michelle..."

Then, Michelle's phone started to ring and she picked it up. When her eyes darted at the screen, the woman's smile has gone replaced by a frown. This puts me up in worry so I ask her. Hopefully, it's nothing bad.

"Who is it?"

"...It's your mother."

My blood froze. A sudden chill running up on my spine and my heart stopped beating for a second.

Michelle answered the call.

"Yes?" There was a small pause. "Take him to Japan - what are you saying..." A few seconds later, her blue eyes widened in bewilderment. "This soon? Are you sure?"

"..."

"No, that's not fine. He's still a child and you're asking me to _force_ him to participate in that war?"

War...? What war? What is she talking about? Moreover, why's mother called us all of a sudden? I thought she was traveling overseas in America.

"Here." Michelle handed me her phone. Whatever the problem is, she doesn't look very happy. "Your mother wishes to speak with you."

I didn't say anything and absentmindedly took it. No, wait, my body isn't working normally like it used to be. My hands are shaking and I can't control it. Come on, stop it, Elle. It's just a phone and the beautiful days are gone.

Those beautiful days are gone. Those beautiful days are gone. Those beautiful days are gone. Those beautiful days are gone. Those beautiful-

She can't do that to you no longer. Just...calm down, place the phone on your ear. And everything will be okay.

Hear what she wants.

I gulped and took the call. I opened my mouth to speak-

" _Listen to me closely, Elle._ " A slightly distorted voice on the phone called. " _This is a final request from your father._ "

"My...father?"

My voice was low. I couldn't speak any more further. As if something is preventing me from speaking too much. Next thing I know, I won't be able to live for much longer...

Just like my old man.

* * *

I opened the door and entered my house - or should I say, mansion. It has two stories and vast enought to fit the entire zoo. Haha, I'm just kidding. A zoo won't fit, of course. But it causes me to wonder couple of times everytime I step home, the exterior's design shaped like a traditional two stories japanese house yet the interior design is similarly to Western ones as a chandelier is hanging in the ceiling and the imperial stairs are leading to the second floor of both west wing and east wing of the building.

What a taste. I just found it odd.

"I'm home." I greeted to the long haired woman in front of me waiting with a small smile. Said woman is my mother. Compared to her light brown hair, mine is actually in darker contrast. Makes many people thought I have a black hair and I was adopted. Can't people tell this has something to do with genetics?

"Welcome home, Kira." She clasped her hands together and gave a motherly smile. "How's school?"

"Well, it was boring. As always." I added. When I decided to walk towards my room, mom's hands extended as if wanting something from me. The sudden realization hits me like a train as I blinked.

"Oh, that. The test result..." I, then, took out a paper from my bag and gives it to her. She took it and immediately found the number she was looking for. Her face became more happier than usual.

"You're at the top again! As expected from my boy! Do you need anything?"

"Whaaaaat!? My cute little brother is number one? Again!? Did I hear that wrong?!"

A loud voice echoed throughout the hallways on the second floor. I ignored my sister's gloating and walked passed mom.

"No, thank you. I'm going to my room and reading a book. Please don't disturb me and keep her away from me, okay?" I requested as I walked towards the stairs.

"Dinner starts at 6. Don't keep us waiting again, my dear."

I gave a small nod. My room is located at the west wing as the rest of the family is in the east. That's good, I need some space and privacy.

Not that "kind" of privacy. The kind of relaxing yourself in your room without any loud noises bothering you.

There's nothing special about the room. Just an ordinary queen sized bed. Two bookshelves and a wardrobe are kissing the wall on each sides of the bed. A computer is placed near my window. A bathroom set for me is linked with the room. So I can easily take a shower rather than going to the east wing or downstairs.

It's simple, really. There's nothing special coming from it, like I said.

Once I entered, I lightly tossed my bag on the bed and sat down, removing my jacket and taking a few moment to ease myself. I glanced at the clock which is showing 4 o'clock straight. I got plenty of time to do my daily routine at the evening: Reading and studying. But first I need to wash myself first, I felt so tired all of a sudden.

I stretched my hands up and groaned as my bones cracked a bit. God, I felt like an old man. I help myself to the bathroom and turned the sink, washing my entire face from dust and killing my sense of tiredness. On the mirror in front of me, a dark brown haired boy wearing a neat uniform. What weird is that, his eyes that has the shade of light pink. His face is pure stoic...Or there may be more than just stoic.

...What am I talking about? That boy is me.

Just then, a small knife is pointing at my neck.

"Trick or treat." A threatening voice said from my side

I sighed as I cleaned my face using a towel that was hanging on the wall. "Halloween's over and Christmas is near already. By the way, your acting is actually worse than I thought."

"Hey, I thought I was good. I even trained myself in front on the mirror!" She protested rather chidishly as I hung my towel back.

"Seriously..." I turned to face the girl. "Why are you here, sis?"

My older sister has a different appearance from my looks. She shares the same hair like mom, only tied with ponytail and brown eyes are as cheery as she is. She's a bit taller than I am.

"Good grief." I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Haven't I told mom to keep you away from my room?"

I wish my sister was more mature and more competent to play her role as the big sister. Really, I can't stand her childish antics like this. Especially threatening me with a knife toy.

How great.

"Meh, mom's busy cooking downstairs and I wanna say congratulations for being the top student again."

"Thank you."

"Now, I'm gonna mess you up so hard! Let's play hide-n-seek like we used to!" She moved both of her hands in front of her, fingers' twitching like a predator.

Just great...

"Don't be stupid. I'm not a kid anymore and we're not going to play these childish games." I reluctantly walked passed her to one of the bookshelves. "Besides, I've never recalled that I played those games since we were kids. Not even once."

I hummed while searching for the book I read last night. She suddenly appeared to my side again but I shrugged it off.

"That's why we should play once in a while. To create family memories we would never forget, you know!"

I stopped searching for a second. "Family memories, huh..." I muttered before pulling the book titled, "Requiem". "Tell that to father."

"...Huh? Father?" Confused, she tilted her head. I sat at the bed and opened the bookmarked page.

"Father's always busy with his work and we rarely see him coming home until now. I'm pretty sure he won't be home today, too." I added while reading. "Why creating a memories for the family when the family aren't together?"

"Aww, Kira. Are you angry with daddy?" She sat beside me. "Don't worry, your pretty big sis are gonna take a good care of you."

"No, thanks. I don't want your stupidity rubbing up on me."

"Ugh, cold..." She sadly remarked. My sister placed her hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort me and next thing she says is totally unpredictable.

"I'm being serious, Kira. I get it, I know how you feel towards father. It's not like he's distancing himself from us, it's just...He has a serious problem at work in London right now. He's done everything for us, which in result..." She gestured around the room. "These."

She continued. "Especially for you, I doubt that he doesn't care about you. He loves you, Kira. Just like he loves his job."

Her joke made me chuckled a bit as I flipped the page. Her way comfort did lighten my mood up and I like it. I like her being an understanding sister. Without her, I think the gloomy air around me would stay forever.

-Now I think this is the best time to ask her something important.

"Sis"

"Yeah, whassup?"

"Do you think father's hiding something from us - especially from me?"

"...Well."

She stays silent for a few good moment and averted her sight slightly. She looked troubled. Absolutely there's something preventing her, or maybe forcing her to stay shut. My sister knows...

Even mother know about what I don't.

I glanced to the corner of my eyes. "Are you...concealing something, too?"

"I, uh..."

All according to plan - She's finally cornered.

But still...Good grief, now my entire family is being discreet. I don't like it one bit, they're acting like bad guys here.

"Mari! Kira! It's dinner time!"

Just when I was about to interrogate further, mom's called us. I think she's just outside my room. There's no way her voice can be heard clearly downstairs. It's already 6? God, time sure goes fast, huh?

Wait, does that mean... did mother hear everything of what I said to my sister? I hope not...

"Comin'~!"

Using this chance, Mari went downstairs as fast as lightning. Great, I missed my opportunity. I just had her...No, even if I asked her even further, mother would interrupt us, either she did that on purpose or not.

In any rate, let's leave it for now. I have plenty of time to ask her again. It's not like I'll say goodbye to this world and them that quick.

I closed my book and put it back. Soon, while I was heading down, I stopped right on the middle of the stairs as our entrance door opened.

A man in his mid thirties, wearing a tidy businessman's outfit. Short hair and short beard and the colour matches my sister and mother. Behind his glasses, his piercing eyes and stern look could put people down in a minute just by staring at them. A suitcase on his right hand and his other hand is holding a thing that is wrapped by a fabric. It was long and slightly curved.

"Welcome home, dear. We didn't expect you would be coming home so early."

"Welcome back, dad!"

Both of my mother and Mari greeted warmly. That's right, that man is my father, Reigami Kazuma.

"Welcome back, father." I stared down as he walked to the dining room where the rest of the family at. His only respond was "ah" and nothing else. Just that, and I followed the suit. The room is just at downstairs to the left. From here I can see the plates and food have been set.

The atmosphere became distorted. To lighten things up, Mari takes an action.

"Guess what, dad! Kira's become number one student in his school again and he hasn't fallen from his rank for 5 years! Isn't that awesome?" Mari said as father took a seat beside mom and I sat across him.

"I see."

Swift and cold.

"Kira's been working hard to make you proud. Aren't you going to say something, dear?"

"..."

Mom couldn't even say anything and looked at me with concern. We then proceed to eat while the sullen air is sitll around. I can tell Mari doesn't like this either.

Somehow, I could feel a single piece of shard thrusted my beating heart. It's okay, I've gotten used to it. No matter what I do, no matter how much I do to make him proud...

He will _never_ praise me or talk to me.

It didn't take us a long time as we finished our food. Simultaneously as I went out, my sister stood up and wanted to go upstairs, but father stopped him.

"Mari. Keep it safe in your room."

I glanced over my shoulder and father handed the thing to her.

As if realizing an important thing, mom and Mari widened their eyes. "Dad..."

"Yes. The Animusphere is making their move. We should prepare everything tomorrow night."

I stopped right on the middle of the stairs.

Animusphere...? I've never heard that kind of name. One of father's acquaintance? It doesn't sound like he likes them.

"Our family shall rise again. We won't be hiding in the shadows no longer."

Father's words are filled with pure rage and hatred. It's enough to shook us, including me. I have a question mark floating on my head. While heading back to my room and locking the door, I'm trying to figure out what happened...

Huh, what am I doing? With these little to no clues, I won't be able to figure a damn thing out.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned out of frustration.

Just what are they hiding...?

Haa...Good grief, I'm thinking too much, am I not? I throw myself on the bed while staring at the ceiling. Looking at nothing.

"..."

Is there anything I can do to change father's view? I can't stand by the way he's looking at me as if I'm not his son. He's looking down at me like a some lowlife scum.

I hate it. I don't want to be treated like that. Not like those rotten people that shouldn't be in this world. They are incompetent and adding more and more toxic to the air each time they breathed out.

I...want to change everything.

"The way I see it..."

The way I _want_ it...

Minutes have passed. I decided to clean myself up by taking a bath. As I sat on the edge of the bed-

"...? What the?"

My eyes darted at the back of my right hand. A small red bruise is on it. Could've sworn I never seen it around. As far as I know, I didn't hit anything and when I touched it, there's no signs of pain whatsoever.

I narrowed my eyes, confused. Before I shrugged it as I sighed from my nostrils. It'll eventually come off on itself.

* * *

The next morning.

"Alright, class. We have a new transfer student from out of city, far from our nation."

"Holy shit. A foreigner!?"

"I hope it's a cute girl!"

"Hell no. We all know foreigners are total assholes! Send 'em back to their homeland already!"

Followed by a ruckus during homeroom.

Their behaviours just keeps getting on my nerves everyday I stepped into this class. I wished they would shut up for a second.

"Attention class! I know this is sudden but please, show some respect." The teacher said before turning to the front door. "You can come in."

With a loud command from her, the front door slid opened. Said transfer student walked in. Her long silver hair is flowing gently everytime she took a step. She stood and made the typical greetings.

"Good morning. My name is Yurievna Natalya Animusphere. But please, call me Yuri." She bowed deeply.

"Duuude...She's cute!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that."

The class started to being loud once again and teacher's trying to turn them down. Everyone's busy discussing the pretty girl, stating that she might be European and came from Russia. Or something like that. Usually, I'd mind my own business and such.

But when I heard her name, "Animusphere" - My blood became cold. A strange panic attacked me.

Calm down, Kira. Calm down. You don't know her and she doesn't know you-

"If I may ask, are there any students here that goes by the name, _Reigami_?"

My eyes widened in shock once she asked the question.

H-How can she know my family's name? Is it true that she's my father's acquaintance? Or was it just coincidence...

Damn, what's with this pressure? The air overwhelms my entire body and I couldn't move a muscle. It feels like I'm trapped in a cage.

-No, there's no need to be panic. Just act like Reigami Kazuma's son. I will go through this, and I'll demand answer from my parents.

Using the desk as a support, I slowly pushed myself up and speak calmly. "Yes, do you need anything?"

The Animusphere girl, Yuri had caught in suprise but she quickly dismissed it as she smiled. Her orange eyes are seemed to be scanning me.

"Oh, I didn't expect for you to be here-"

Lies.

"-I'm your family's friend. I'm sure your father knows me well."

Nothing but lies.

"Didn't expect"? "Friend"? I take it that you barely know my father and never talks to him.

Alright then, I'll play your game.

"I see. It seems my father has a lot of friends, huh?" I let out a friendly laugh. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Reigami Kira."

The students murmured. Saying something unnecessarily like me knowing Yuri and her parents, me having an affair with her and etc.

Good grief. Generations these days...

"Quiet down!" The teacher warned dangerously to the students, unfortunately her effort was futile so she just sigh before she's searching for a designated seat for Yuri. It didn't take a while as her eyes are looking at me. Or specifically, behind me.

She sits behind me. How convenient...

"Now, Yuri-san. Since you and Reigami-san are much of an acquaintances, you may take a seat behind his place."

"Thank you very much." She said while bowing down to the teacher. Yuri seems to be well-mannered. But, I have a strong feeling we won't get along that quick...Maybe never.

Yuri then, walked towards the designated seat. Each steps she made makes me feel uncomfortable, but I stay firm. She's just a normal girl after all. Why should I be afraid of her?

She keeps smiling as she walked passed-

" _You better watch your back._ "

My calm facade was gone. Shock and bewilderment are written across my face.

W-What does she mean by that?

"Reigami-san. What's wrong?"

"Hm? Ah, no it's nothing..."

I managed to regain my cool and sat down properly. I took a moment and slowly glanced behind. The moment my eyes met hers again, I felt a sudden chill as she smiles delightfully. I quickly averted my gaze away.

This... it feels like I'm in the middle of something that I shouldn't be sticking my nose on.

Just what the hell's going on?

* * *

In my whole life, I've never been into Japan. Especially the place where I'm going now is its capital city, Tokyo. Not as extremely cold as my place during sunset, I'm getting used to it.

The city doesn't meet my expectations at all. I first thought this place is going to be lovely; it's not. t was a bright of a day, and I almost got mugged! Thank god I have Michelle guarding me like a bodyguard she is- I mean, my aunt.

I'm totally useless.

How am I going to win the Holy Grail War - let alone surviving like this!?

"Something on your mind, again?" Michelle, a green bag strapped over her shoulder, asked in front of me as we're walking in the midst of a forest near the town.

"No, I just..." I lifted my left hand and gaze at the Command Spells. From the looks of it, It shaped like a bird with two heads and a leg. "The Grail has choosen me as one of Masters in this War, but..."

I paused before awkwardly continued. "I only have a wish to fulfill my father's request he left behind to me. It's nothing big, and I don't feel like any of my delusions to be found worthy. Is the Grail making an error or something?"

Michelle stopped right on track and looked at me. "The chalice will never make a single mistake, or so what people said."

"What do you mean?"

"...Well, I'm not quite sure about these whole War. What I know is: If the Grail found your wish to be worthy. Be it foolish or wise; small or big doesn't matter. As long as it...'hears' your desire by chance, the Grail will select you."

"..."

"..."

"...Only 7 magi are the lucky ones to be choosen by the Grail. Get anything yet?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?"

"-Nevermind it." She facepalmed and continuing the way through the trees even faster than before. "It's too hard to explain face to face right now, I'll hand you the book later. Let's just get over to the Summoning site."

"H-Hey, I still don't understand!" My face looked troubled. "Michelle! Wait!"

I almost lost her sight. I picked up my pace and ran forward up to the terrains. Thank goodness I have a strong feet and my element affinity helped me. We're now moving deeper in the woods as I stood beside aunt, catching my breath.

"This place looks perfect." Michelle said as she walked forward to the center.

Well, considering the whole wide area in front of us and clear from grass is an excellent spot to summon the Servant of this War. When I looked up, the leaves are slightly covering my view of the orange sky. It's already evening? That's quick.

"Ow!" I grimaced as something fell onto my face. Michelle didn't bother to look at me as she's busy preparing the ritual, taking out what she needs from her backpack.

While rubbing my forehead, I looked down at a yellowish-green apple. Looks fresh, I'll buy it.

"I didn't know this forest are blooming with apples." I muttered out loud and took the fruit.

"It is?" Michelle paused and stared around. "Well...I think it's very common."

"...You don't have the slightest idea, do you?"

Michelle giggled. "Oh, yes I do. I believe it's called Mutsu; cross between Golden Delicious and Indo."

She continued drawing the circle by using a green substance from a jar that I didn't know of and I completely flabbergasted at her knowledge. Geez, I need to be more educated and someday, I'll win over her!

-Anyways, I'm hungry. Good thing there's an apple in my hand. I'm curious to its taste.

"Read it."

Just when the fruit was about an inch away from my mouth, Michelle tossed me a book and I barely caught it. Is this the book she was talking about - information and history regarding the War?

Oh, well, I guess it's education time...

"By the way, Michelle, where did you get those green liquid?"

"From the lizards in Papua New Guinea."

"Ah..." I nodded in response before proceeding to eat-...Lizards? How can a lizard contains those-

...Oh.

Oohhhhhhh!

"Ew..."

And there goes my appetite...

* * *

The sun has gone to sleep for the moon started to appear. The bruise mark on my right hand hasn't gone.

And my little paranoia is still dwelling throughout my mind even after school.

Yurievna Natalya Animusphere - a mysterious foreigner I have ever encountered in my life. A rather long name to my surprise. She must be coming somewhere near Europe. Regardless, I'm very uncomfortable when she's sitting behind me. As if she was holding a gun and pointing my head the whole time.

I couldn't help but feel like she was following me. So I had shaken her off by wandering into the crowds inside Ichigo plaza. To my insecurities of being ambushed, I'm taking another route to home.

"...Good grief." I heavily sighed along the quiet road, a thin fog is floating around and nobody's insight. "I'm being too cautious."

I really am. I was afraid of her - I was afraid of something will happen to my family if she keeps stalking me.

Speaking of family - enough secrets. Tonight, I'll find out what exactly is going on and I will ask my father about his problem with Animusphere right in front of his face.

On a side note, is it just me, or is it getting hard to breathe? My throat's a little sore. The cold air isn't helping-

AAAAAAAAAAAA-

I stopped. There was a brief shriek coming from my left - from the dark alley. I slowly rotated my head, staring at the darkness. The cloud is covering the moonlight, I can't see clearly.

I know someone's in trouble - a girl - but why do I have a sudden urge to help her? From the looks of it, her short scream was cut off. There's no way she'd survi-

"!?"

The girl in question was running towards me and bumped my body. I was startled and almost lost my balance.

She looks... devastated. She was running out of breath; panting as she held my jacket tight with her shaking hands. Young face is written with fear. The side of her neck and her dress are dirtied with blood. It's unsettling to see.

I tried to regain my composure and opened my mouth. "H-Hey, are you-"

"-HELP ME!" She pleaded with tears on the corner of her eyes. "Please! You - You have to help me! Keep me away from _him_!"

"Wha..."

Before she was about to say something, the poor girl let out a sharp gasp. When I slowly stared down - My blood ran cold. A hand is firmly grabbing one of her legs.

"...No-"

Her word was cut as the hand pulled her with unbelievable force, causing her to release her grip and fell, her forehead hits the concrete so hard a disturbing sound came from it.

What surprises me - The girl's still alive even after the impact as she's pleading to me, or to the killer. One moment she yelled "No, please, I'm sorry" a couple of times over and over while being dragged back into where she came out. She tried to escape by crawling onto the ground. But the grabber proves more fierce and she failed, resulting one of her nails snaps and bleeding, drawing a crimson line to the darkness.

"..."

All I heard later is utter silence. I stood in place, completely paralyzed. The scene was undeniably disturbing, like it was coming straight out from horror fictions.

"...elp..."

As the moon's light away the dark - I began to see the girl is still breathing at the end of the alley, staring at me upside down. Her voice was small and distorted. Then, I saw something is on top of her with its head beside her neck.

 _Someone - a man_ is eating her bloody neck. No, more like he's biting her neck. Once a small burst of her crimson spurted out from the bite of her neck, the young girl was no longer alive. Her eyes are lifeless.

As if were satisfied, the man slowly pushed himself up in strange way. His fangs and his mouth are covered in blood. The menacing, unnatural crimson eyes of his are staring at me, but his body completely stoned. His face is pale and emotionless.

-Run.

He made his first step.

RUN

But too late. He lunges at me with inhuman speed and I screamed in fear, and fell down to the ground. My own foolishness is going to bring death to myself.

I have no time anymore - I can't run. I can't even move my muscle. I could only wait for my doom to come.

 _ **"Found you~"**_

A childish voice rang in the air.

Small shadow dropped down from the sky and pinning the man's body. Then, it took out what seemed to be a knife from its black cloak and twirled it.

"Hold still, please."

Same voice entered my ears that sounded too young and girly. While the pinned man is growling and struggling for his attempt to escape, the figure grabbed his neck tightly so he couldn't move and raises the knife.

"Ei!"

-And mercilessly stabbed him through his head from behind while letting out a happy cry. As if not having enough, the figure pulled the knife and rammed the tip to the side of his head. A river of red flowing down and slowly creating a small pool around his top.

Having somewhat satisfied, the figure slowly pulled his knife back and standing up.

I gasped. Not at the corpses - it's not a sudden surprise to me anymore however, it was because of the figure.

He's not a "he" nor an "it".

The shadow is a "she"...

That white hair and bright yellow eyes of hers, a visible scars on her cheek and below her left eye that looked like it had been stitched up. Her petite appearance and looks.

She...She's just a child. Younger than me...

The little child's lips distorted into a wide, gentle smile as she tilted her head at me. I sense a familiar dread rushing through my mind making me gulped hard. What first came to my head was, "she will kill me".

Instead, she turned her heel and walked toward the corpse of the girl who was bitten to death. The child sat on top of her corpse. Her expression changed like one is being hurt.

"...I'm sorry."

Saying that, she shed a single tear. It was sincere and honest.

The corpse's mouth agaped and let out a growl, just like the man before. And like before, her normal eyes were turning red.

GRAAAUUUG-

Before she could even move a muscle, the child slit her throat and the girl was lifeless again. The sadness in her face was never leaving. Then, the child tore her dress, grabbed some sort ot scalpel from her cloak and proceeding to cut her from the chest down to the abdomen.

...

What on earth is going on...!?

Why-Why did the man bite girl right on her neck as if wanting her blood - What was that for!? The girl was still alive even after she's dead. Revived...? Like a zombie? A vampire?

No way, no. Impossible, such thing is impossible. They are just myths and faity tales created by elders for the purpose to frighten their kids off.

But what I'd seen. There's...no denial. I saw them with my own eyes. They are real. Those _things._

They're the binge killer the news talking about. Hold on, they only search for blood. Even if they're indeed zombies, the man should have tore her meat and ate them.

Binge killer never leaves his/her victim's organs remain untouched. Especially female. So...that leaves...

Right in front of my eyes, the child, was taking a heart and a liver with her bandaged hand as she stood up and kept the organs inside a jar. Surprisingly for the small size, it fits. She eventually put it away somewhere in that cloak.

This _kid_ is the killer.

"Oh!"

A phone rang out inside her cloak as we - the girl and I - jumped at the sudden tone. The kid went panic and patting her body in attempt to find the source. It didn't take her long as she picked the smartphone out and stared at it for a while.

She looked conflicted and her other petite finger is like scanning the screen.

"Uh, um...Mommy told us to slide the green one to the right..." She muttered helplessly before sliding her finger and her face beamed up as she smiles. "Ah, there!"

As she placed the device on her ear and says happily. "Mommy!...Un, we finished them and have retrieved what mommy want. But..."

The child turned her gaze at me. "There's someone here who hasn't been bitten yet." She titled her head. "What should we do...?"

...

...

"Nn! We'll do as mommy requested!"

Her smile is turning wider.

"We'll _slaughter_ him."

"!?"

The words she said sending a jolt onto my brain. As I have total control over my body again, I wasted no time to get up and run away from the horrifying scene.

"Ah...He ran away..."

* * *

"So? Did you already know everything about the Grail, Elle?"

"Well, not that much, there are some things I still don't quite get it yet." Elle answered to her aunt, who's sitting beside her below a tree and looking at him skeptically. "H-Hey, don't look at me like that. The book was too complex to understand. I-I mean, it's handy but reading here on the outside is hard to process. I need a room to read."

He ruffled his brown hair and smiled wryly as Michelle sighed. "You're really hopeless sometimes. You can't even process something that should be important. How can I leave you while you're in this War?"

"..."

And Elle couldn't reply back. It was the truth of what she said. Concerning about the War, he has already known the rules and basics. Holy Grail War isn't an all-out war like what Elle had expected. Presumably, it's a battle royale between magi and their respective Servants and the kind of thing that doesn't involve normal humans and unbeknownst to them. It's best to brawling at night, problems will occur if Servants fighting right in the face of the public, unless the person can turn the situation around somehow. It said to eliminate any witnesses, be it humans or not to avoid ruckus.

Personally, Elle would like not to get his hands bloodied with innocents if it's preventable. He still has his moral.

Unlike _her._

"It's almost the time." Michelle glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Are you ready to summon the Servant?"

Heroic Spirit. An individual who had committed an amazing deed, and immortalized in myths and legends. The terms of deeds can be fictional, but the spirit cannot. Like King Arthur's legend, for example.

They will become a special familiar; Servants to the Masters after the summoning. They are divided into classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and lastly, Berserker. For the ritual, Masters can use relics or remnants from famous characters throughout the world to act as a Catalyst. If they don't have one, then there will be no consequences as the summoner and spirit summoned will be similar in terms of nature of personality.

If six Servants have been slained and only one remains, you won the War and grant your dearest wish to the Grail.

It's a simple concept. But it's hard to achieve such things.

Elle looks conflicted as he stared at the circle. An old wooden plank - a Catalyst provided by Michelle, is placed on its center. Michelle said she got it from his mother and stated it was the remaining of Argo. Elle had little taste to history, so he knew he will summon one of Argonauts members. A group of ancient heroes from the Greek.

Elle couldn't back out away from this no more. This kind of situation is unpreventable as his mother had said to him. A final request from father. Everything he's done isn't for himself but to his late parent in order to honor him.

He breathed out, creating a small cloud from his mouth and steeled himself as Elle stood up.

"I'm ready."

'I can get through this. _._ '

He walked toward the circle.

' _I will win this War for my father._ '

* * *

Kira coughed as he leaned on the locked door inside his house. The exhaustion from running causing him to gave up his legs and panting hoarsely.

His throat is burning from the inside. His eyes are both hurting. The sense of pain making him blink and rubbing them a couple of times. It was almost unbearable.

'Was it...because of the mist?' He thought as he rubbed his throat.

The fog was getting thicker in every second after Kira ran away from the child - the killer. It wasn't there before and never does Tokyo had this dense cloud before. He didn't know for sure if the cloud was causing this pain or wherever it came from. But, he didn't doubt himself a second that that was the young girl's doing.

His parents and sister have yet to be seen, his mother told him that they'd be late. Which eases him a little bit. Had he brought the killer into his home, it would endanger their lives.

His house is pretty dark. The chandelier isn't lit and his only light was coming from the moon shining from the window.

"...Huh?"

Just as he wanted to catch his breath, his half-lidded eyes are staring at the faint glow of a white circle on the center in front of him. There are several stange pattern and a strange symbol on its middle.

But when Kira blinked, it vanished into thin air. This caught him in surprise. He cursed himself. First there was a killer trying to kill him, and now his mind is playing tricks on him?

More importantly, has the binge killer stopped chasing him? He couldn't feel his presence anymore. Either that, or he feels safe inside his own house.

 **KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Mister, are you in there?"

A sharp gasp escaped Kira's mouth.

His greatest fear finally comes true - She finally found him.

Kira quickly stood and took a few steps away from the door. Those clouds from before is slowly entering from the door's gap. The handle is twitching uncontrollably, indicating if she's trying to get inside by lock picking, or using the brute force. For a child like him, the latter should not be possible.

In any rate, the mist would've flooded the entire house once she breaks in. And when that time comes, Kira will be killed.

He clicked his tongue and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

Like hell if he's gonna die in the hands of lowlifes. There should be something, anything that can be used as a weapon to defend himself.

A train of thought passed through his mind, recalling about the 'souvenier' father brought home yesterday. It should be on his sister's room upstairs to the west wing. Kira hoped his sister wasn't too smart enough to hide important things like that.

What is he saying? His sister is a complete idiot. Shouldn't be too hard to find it.

With that, he turned and ran upstairs. Thanks to his vivid sight, he almost tripped from the stairs. His shoes screeching the floor as Kira turned to the right towards the corridor. After passing his parents' room, he finally reached Mari's at the end of the hallway.

Surprisingly, she didn't lock the door. Making things easier as Kira quickly opened the door and closes it. And then, just as he entered, his object of interest is right on sight.

Kira sighed in relief a bit and walked towards the table and took it. Wasting no time, he unwrapped the fabric as it fell down gently.

He widened his eyes at the sword. If not because of poor service, the sheathe and ornament should be white as snow and every single parts of it, even the blade as Kira drew the sword out, would be astonishingly beautiful. It's quite heavier than it looks. He wondered how old it is and how his father manages to get his hand on it. With the sword's condition, he might not be getting the upper hand. He's dealing with a killer who has already killed God knows how many.

However, Kira immediately pushed those thoughts aside as he heard the entrance door has already opened below.

Tossing the sheath to the side, he prepared himself and facing the door. He has no experience when it comes with swords. Most likely, he'll just swing it hard like a baseball bat or using it as a distraction.

"Dammit..." Kira cursed under his breath as the clouds from before is flowing through the gap. Is she planning to kill Kira by using that clouds? He afraid he's going to choke himself for staying this room for long because of the mist.

Soon enough, the door's handle were pushed down. Slowly opening it with a disturbing creaking sound.

But, as the door fully opened, to Kira's eyes - Nobody can be seen. Just the fog and nothing else.

"What..."

"Hehehe!"

His eyes widened. His mind was screaming for him to dive his body to floor, and he did so. However, a pain strikes on his left shoulder.

"Are? We didn't cut his throat?" The binge killer muttered in disappointment as she landed on the bed.

Kira had an urge to scream on top of his lungs, but he hold it back by clenching his teeth and holding his bleeding shoulder. It did a little to surpress the pain but it doesn't stop the blood from flowing down like a river.

Using the chance as she was stunned, Kira quickly crawled outside and ran towards the corridor.

"Don't think you can run away from us again!"

Sensing she's approaching from behind, Kira turned and swung the rusty blade so hard and eventually realizes that he hit nothing but a cloud.

The childish giggle echoed from somewhere. Kira's shoulders jolted as his back bone met the wall. But his reflex cause his wound to hurt again.

"Ggh..."

He had to surpress the pain somehow. Using just a single limb to swing the sword would be hard and it might slip through his hand.

Breathing here is damaging his throat and his eyes are burning. The sensation felt too familiar for Kira. He glanced to the entrance door. He just need to get down there and probably running away for the second time.

Maybe...He'll die trying and the girl take his insides-

'Don't _joke_ with me!'

He quickly moved to his left and head down. He put his entire strength to his legs and dashed through the exit. Just before he could even make a final step onto the outside however, he felt a sudden blow onto his abdomen. In result, his body had been thrown back inside and hit the staircase.

The katana slipped from his grip as it slides to the middle of the area in front of him. The student hoarsely coughed a small amount of blood. When he tried to get up however, his body refused to.

Just a step. It was just a single step and he would have survived!

...It's ove-

'...No! It's not over! I-'

As Kira determined to get up, his bloodshot eyes opened in shock as the girl materialize right in front of his eyes.

"Ehehe! Are we done playing yet, mister?"

* * *

Beneath the forest, Elle standing near at the summoning circle as he slowly losing his confide-

"You remember the words you need to say?"

The voice rang out in his ear. Which he ruffled his hair at.

"Yeah." He glanced over his shoulder and smirking confidently. "It's gonna be easy as pie!"

Michelle gives a smile - a motherly smile. "Good luck."

Nodding to her, Elle stared back at the green circle. Her aunt's smile manage to erase his lack of confidence. Well, maybe a bit. He noticed his left finger's still shaking.

He's still scared. He needs to calm down. He can do this. He already said he can.

"Alright then!" Elle muttered as he clenches his left hand where the Command Spell is located. He raised it in front of him.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and opened his fist. From that time, he put his all to this chant. To summon his Servant and _win_ the fifth Holy Grail War.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundatiom_

 _Let green be the colour I pay tribute to_

The summoning circle began to glow a green light.

* * *

"...Aha..hahaha..."

A small laugh filled Reigami's house. It wasn't the young giggle from the girl. Let alone the sound was full of mockery.

"What's so funny?" She frowned a bit at Kira, puzzled. The girl couldn't see his expression clearly as he hung his head and got covered by his bangs. Soon, the boy's laugh came to stop.

"Actually," He reluctantly lifted his head, smiling a bit while glaring at the killer. "You're the one's making me laugh..."

* * *

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinals gates close_

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate_

Michelle felt it. A large sum of mana was pouring out from Elle and the woods into the circle. Her attention started to wander to his lovable cousin, Elle. After the summoning process, his mana will decrease rapidly and he would possibly be unconscious. Or worse than that...

'What the hell is that _woman_ thinking...?' She absentmindly gritted her teeth inside her lips.

 _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill_

 _Repeat five times; simply breaks with every fills._

The glow is turning brighter and brighter in every word he spoke.

* * *

His expression was a mixture of mockery, anger and dissapointment.

"People like you...You think you can go around and take innocent lives that easily?"

The smile was replaced by frown.

"Let me ask you, what will you gain with such imprudent work? Will it give you something you want? Will you receive wealth? Or, will it give you happiness?"

He spout those words with venom and a few seconds later, he continued as Kira closed his eyes.

"...Actually, I'll answer it for you." He opened his furious gaze to her. "A zero effort. It'll give you absolutely nothing."

Unbeknownst to them, the white circle in the center before is letting out a weak glow.

* * *

 _I hereby declare:_

 _Your body shall serve under me_

 _My fate shall be your sword_

A pause.

Worried as Michelle saw his entire body flinched and his leg is about to gave up, she was about to stop him. However-

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail!_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason..._

He kept chanting as Elle opened and narrowing his eyes at the Catalyst, fueled with burning determination.

 _Then answer!_

* * *

"You disobeyed the rights of humanity for your own sake. That makes you a stupid, lowlife scum. Just like anyone else who didn't even think twice about the result you have made! That's why..." He paused and clenching his fists that it bleeds.

"You're beyond salvation."

* * *

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell!_

* * *

"Because of that, you are rotten! And rotten people should be send into the depths of Hell...No...Your entire existences have to be _erased_! There will be no place where you belong, not Heaven or Hell. Not even this World!"

Kira's body is shaking in pure anger. As his fury remains still, a Command Spell has fully appeared on his right hand.

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attend to by three great words of power,_

Elle has complete control over his mana as he stood still.

"As long as you're breathing, I swear I'll end your life...I won't stop until every single one of you are gone! I will never die even after you kill me! I will fight to the bitter end. I swear by my life..."

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints, Protector of the Holy Balance!_

 **" _I shall eradicate your existences from this World!_ "**

The light from the summoning circles of both different places have engulfed and blinding them, followed by the bursts of mana, blowing the mist around the Reigami's house.

After a couple of seconds as the light died down, Kira and the child slowly lowers their hands. Their vision were still vivid. What surprises both of them was sight of a blue flash coming towards her.

Completely taken off by surprise as she gasped, a glint entered her vision as she quickly leaped over the mysterious figure to dodge a thrust. In an attempt to stab him/her from behind, however-

"!?"

The figure in question quickly turned and swung the blade with all might. As a result, it hits her knife as the girl almost couldn't escape her and she was thrown out of the house through the entrance door. The movement was fast.

 _Really_ fast.

Kira was left flabbergasted as he stared up at the figure's back while still sitting on the ground. Specifically, at his pale blue-green haori with white triangle patterns on the edge of the coat. A wind from the outside is blowing his black scarf he wears gently. Creating an enigmatic view. He also wears a ribbon on his hair, which gives Kira a doubt...

The sword - katana the man's using is all too familiar. The ornament and the guard were making him skeptical, so when he looked at the white katana he used before on the ground. It was no longer to be found.

"..."

He sees as the saviour fixed his posture, standing straightly. When the person's turned around to see him - Kira had to remind himself not to judge one's gender before looking at their face first.

Her short and pale hair that is tied with black ribbon. One of her strand in her hair is pointing up. Her fierce, matching light beige coloured eyes. And her face...By Gods, she was a complete beauty. Rivalling even the blooming cherry blossoms in everyone's eyes, if Kira could said simply.

Beneath her haori, she must be wearing some sort of old Japanese white combat outfit. Either the modern age's clothes have blinded his mind, or Kira hadn't seen that one. The part of her skirt is extremely short and exposes her legs.

They stared each others' faces for a while - as if scanning for something.

Back in the forest after the light has died down, Elle had expected that he would lose a large sum of his mana as he's panting slightly and sweating. Indeed he has prepared to summon Heracles, Jason or even Medea but, what he didn't expect was the sudden appearance of a girl...

With a literal cat ears.

Her hair is long and the colour is green and remain unkempt. Her clothes is rich with verdant green and she wears brown gloves. Her face would look beautiful...if it weren't for her sharp green eyes that gives a chill on his spine as if Elle's staring at a beast.

Still, at least in Elle's eyes, she looks astonishing and still...charming in a way.

...Is that a tail behind her?

The Servant is preying Elle's every posture and Michelle did not like it one bit. If the Servant wanted to kill her Master, Michelle knows she or any mages can't beat a Servant but it's her job to keep Elle safe no matter what happens.

He gulped because of the tension. Soon enough, his Servant opened her lips.

"Archer class Servant..."

"Servant Saber. I have come to your call!"

Archer and Saber - Both summoned Servants had introduced their class names to their respective Masters. Elle notices Archer's voice was cold as steel, making him uneasy. Whilst Kira's confusion deepen even further.

And now, the last verse...

"I ask of thee," \ "I ask of you,"

"Art thou my Master?" / "Are you my Master?"

 **Fate**

 **\|/**

 **Revelation**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **KUSAKERUNDA! KUSAKERUNDA! BAKAYAROOOOOOOOO! (TL: Don't joke around, don't joke around! FUCK YOU, DW!")**

 **Redman: "Language please! You even had the last words translation wrong, Master."**

 **SHADDAP, AACHA! I know you're my Seigi no Mikata and my Mama but you gotta let my emotion out sometimes! Even after GudaGuda event, the pain of not getting Okita is still there! Writing the prologue of thus story is making it worse! My Chald3a is like frickin' desert without DAISHOURI! I wanna hear her saying DAISHOURI! many-many-many times in My Room! I need her TB! Give me her TB! I...I...have no Daishouri...*rocking my body back and forth***

 **Redman: "*I guess that is why she wouldn't answer his call to the summoning system*...What on earth are you talking about, Master? Chaldea has enough Servants around already."**

 **Okita-san, daishouri. Okita-san, daishouri. Okita-san, daishouri. Okita-san, daishouri.**

 **Redman: "*facepalmed* Haa, for the love of...Master, look, you already have the vixen, the Dracula, the Holy Saint, AND the Knight of Treachery. You even have me at full ascensio-"**

 **That's right, it was all your fault, Aacha!**

 **Redman: "Wait, what?"**

 **You spooked me during the GudaGuda banner five times! You hear me, FIVE times! ...Though, IFeltHappyYouSpookedMe,IEvenHaveYouAtNPLvl5...**

 **Redman: "So, what? I don't see any point around this issue."**

 **...**

 **Redman: "Master, whether you don't have the Servant you wanted, at least you should feel proud of yourself for not getting 4 Black Keys in a single 10x roll. Besides, you still have another chance to summon her next year."**

 **Oh - oh yeah, the rerun event. I almost forgot...But! Just because we have another rerun, it doesn't I'll automatically get her!**

 **Redman: "Well, then, save the Quartz Chaldea has been producing from now on. Don't waste them for New Year's banner."**

 **...Can I pull out Jalter and Void onee-san when their banner comes?**

 **Redman: "I'm very certain you can do that. I have faith in my Master."**

 ***Bond Level UP!* *EMIYA has given you 2 Quartz!* Whoa! So you really can copy SQs!**

 **Redman: "Just keep it safe in your room."**

 **CAN YOU TRACE THESE THINGS AGAIN!?**

 **Redman: "-No. That would be illegal. Anyways, shouldn't you do something more important than this?"**

 **Thank you for reminding me, Aacha. Now to grind those materials-**

 **Redman: "Not that. _Them_! The readers!"**

 **Huh - Ah, I didn't know there's a 4th wall here. Pretty sure I made this conversation with Aacha privately. Did I make any mistake? Or does the agony of not getting Daishouri cause me to forget something, like an amnesia?**

 **Redman: "*inhales and exhales*...This is my life now. I'll prepare lunch for the staffs and Servants. Don't be late."**

 **Okay, Aacha! Please don't forget the special omellete! Alright then, all attention to me. Can you move the camera to the side, Mash? Just a tiiiny move. There we go!**

 **We meet again folks! And I uh...This story is sooo boring, isn't it? It's too simple, right? I-I think you guys didn't like it! Right? Riiiigghttt?**

 **Mash: "S-Senpai? Are you alright?"**

 **Huh!? ...Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Matthew. It comes and goes.**

 **So! I'll give you some explanation. First off, this fanfiction was made because I love Fate series and how I want to explore Nasuverse. The love was coming from FGO. Long before that, I watched Zero and UBW. And the love didn't grow to me that much, because I was a complete idiot back then and I watched them just for show. But, after I discovered the game, it made me to rewatched both animes, and I decided to venture upon this amazing universe. From that point on, I learned there are more to it. Which lead to Kara no Kyoukai and Tsukihime.**

 **I just wanna say, Kara no Kyoukai is a masterpiece. It's brilliant story makes me want to watch it again. It hits my top ten favorite series so far. Tsukihime though, I haven't read the VN due to my tight schedule of graduating from highschool and people said the anime wasn't good and was odd (?). So I'd rather avoid that actually.**

 **Secondly and lastly, I'm deeply apologize again for my long hiatus. Fortunately, I'm in holiday right now. So my hands are empty like my soul. I'll probably update AAL in somewhere in January or Feb.**

 **Now to the question parts, why put Okita as the main heroine? Because of waifu and her DAISHOURI! I had another heart attack after Nep Nep's Nepu. Why the full ascension? Well, she'll be facing tougher enemies. Lorewise, she's the weakest Saber among all Sabers. So I think it's best to put her haori and upgrade her parameter. Her Weak Constitution/TB disease is still there. But the whole COUGH! blood won't occur too much when she's being serious.**

 **Atalante as Archer? Because why not? I pity her back at Apocrypha and she easily becomes my favorite nyan.**

 **Where's Shishou!? Well, she's back there, waiting and will make her appearance in second chap. Pardon me, Shishou!**

 **Hold on, Jack! Is Kira gonna be like Shirou!? I...I don't think I can answer that. It would contain spoilers. All I could say is he's different than Shero.**

 **That's all I gotta say. Now I will ask you, my respected readers, shall I make an opening sequence like every animes or should I leave it to your imaginations as I give you the song? The title is "Return to Zero" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (Best Metal band of Japanese ever!).**

 **Please R &R. I would love to see what you guys think! It's all that matters to me! Please! Please! Pleaseeeee! **

**...I beg you...**

* * *

OMAKE!

OKITA-SAN DAISHOURI #1

"Servant Saber. I have come to your call!"

Souji Okita, the genius swordswoman of Shinsengumi, declared her class name with pride in front of Kira who had fallen down, sitting on his butt as the boy stared at her magnificent beauty.

Internally, the Saber of Japan is screaming confidently, as if cannot wait for the final part of her introduction to her Master.

But she needs to be serious and surpressing herself from jumping around in all her joy. She has to calm down...and putting her usual facade on and not to dissapoint him.

And then she finally spoke.

"I ask of you...Are you my Mas- COUGH!?"

...The captain of the first unit falls down flat. Much to Kira's surprise, the girl had coughed a lot of blood and dirtied the floor.

"What...?" He raised his brow at the fallen person.

The embarrasing moment of her life will be craved on her mind eternally.

'I...FAAAAAAIIIIILLLEEEEEEEEEDDDDD!?'


End file.
